kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Coop Burtonburger
Cooper "Coop" David Burtonburger is a 10 year old boy from the town of Bootsville and the main protagonist of the series. He lives with his father Burt and his younger sister Millie. His normal day is spent trying to save the Earth from the cat invasion while trying to just enjoy himself along the way. Background Coop likes to spend his free time with his skateboard. He is also into skateboarding, soccer, and just hanging out with his friends (particularly Dennis, Lorne, Harley and Fiona ). All of this changes when he is then forced to try to defend the Earth from Kat's schemes. 'School' Coop attends school with his friend Dennis and is a capable student with grades that tend to both rise and fall depending on situations at home. He does try to study and finish his homework quickly due to having to fend off Kat and avoid getting into trouble. 'Home' Coop's life at home usually involves a confrontation with Millie or Mr. Kat. This lead to the construction of a Tree-Fort in the backyard, in order for Coop to put some distance between them. Though there are times where everyone can appear to get along, such moments of peace are typically short lived. Appearance Coop has short brown hair and blue eyes, his favourite outfit is a red orange-striped shirt and blue pants For bed he wears a blue set of pajamas. He has also been seen wearing a purple robe and white slippers. Family and Friends Burt Coop and Burt get along very well, as they have a strong relationship based on similar interests and Burt's own understanding of what life as an 11 year old boy is like. Coop is shown to care deeply for his dad and has followed his directions almost every time. Millie "Right. Looks like a good one"- Coop Coop's younger sister Millie regards her brother as somewhat of a nuisance, blaming him for anything and everything she can. While there are moments the two siblings can get along, they are few and far between.Milie thinks that Kat is the important part of the family due to the fact Kat is supposed to be cared by the whole family. Dennis "You know what they say, keep your friends close, your enemies closer and your little sisters even closer then that." - Coop Coop's best friend Dennis is one of his few allies against the combined forces of Kat, Millie and Old Lady Munson. Like Coop, Dennis also knows Kat's true identity, and together he and Coop try their best to foil the alien's "evil schemes". Since they were young, Coop and Dennis have done everything together. They enjoy the same hobbies and interests and are both big fans of Captain Blasteroid. Fiona Coop has had a crush on Fiona since they first met, and it seems that she has a crush on him as well, but it is hard to be with her since she is the great-niece of Old Lady Munson. Aunt Beatrix " This could mean only one thing. We're going to visit weird Aunt Beatrix!" -Coop Coop probably does not like Aunt Beatrix. Her trailer creeps him out, she seems a bit odd to him and, based on his reactions, he seems to have been at her place a lot. Kat's Girlfriend "I don't believe it, a talking kat..., and she's Russian!?" -Coop Coop dosen't like Kat's Girlfriend that much because he dosen't trust her. She also helped Coop and his friends to escape from Kat Nebula. Enemies Kat "We all have to make sacrifices to rid the World of evil...Kat evil!" - ''Coop Burtonburger Kat has cemented his place in the Burtonburgers Household whether Coop likes it or not. Although sometimes seems that they get along, they still sometimes fight. Coop believes Kat to be pure evil and is desperate for a way to prove both Kat's true identity and his devious intentions.Coop is shown to be able to match up to Kat in a fist fight, first shown in The Allergy despite Kat abilities. Coop also seem to sometime care about Kat, like in Pet Peeved, Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 1 / Kid Vs Kat Vs Christmas Part 2 and Strange Kat on a Train and he liked how Kat purred and cuddled (even going as far as hugging Kat) around him for saving him from Mr.Cheeks in Turn the Other Cheeks. It is also shown that he enjoy fighting with Kat and is able to work really well with him and they think alike when they team up, like in Just Me and Glue, they both lifted the couch cushion to block the robot fist, and Tickled Pink when they both threw that hunk of metal to save Dennis. It is also shown in Fangs for the Memories that if Coop didn't know that Kat is an alien, he would think that he is cute and they would get along. 'Nicknames for Kat' Throughout the series, Coop can be heard referring to Kat by many different names, usually out of spite or disrespect. It is also uncommon to hear a name used more than once, as Coop appears to think them up on the spot. *Litter box reject *Creepy cat *Folically-challenged ferret *Fuzzless freak *Rodent reject *Katamaniac *Souless feline boogey-cat *Cat-beast *Bug eyed, hairless creep a'zoid *Shaved skunk *Overgrown Salamander -Lorne and Harley *Katastrophe - Burt Burtonburger. *Purple freak *Lousy cat - Kat bot *Purple couch potato *Hairless freak *Fish Breath *The evil purple one- Fiona *Litter Brain *Mutant Mole *Whiskerless weeinie Old Lady Munson ''"Old Lady...er...I mean Mrs. Munson!" ''- Coop Old Lady Munson is Coop's enemy, because she always punishes him by making him do backyard chores in her garden, but she treats Millie nicely and is also Burt's enemy. Phoebe ''"Gahhh, Phoebe!" ''- Coop Phoebe is one of Coops biggest frienemy, since she always is sneaking up on Coop and tries to be his girlfriend. She is also a rival of Millie (sometimes) and Fiona. Mr Cheeks Coop became enemies with Mr. Cheeks by helping Kat on the episode Turn The Other Cheeks saving him from a black hole, and battles him again in Strange Kat On A Train with the help of Kat, of course. Kyle Dustin ''"Dustin! Grrr!" ''- Coop Coop does not like Kyle Dustin because he flirts with Fiona in the episode "Board Kat". Buck Diamond Coop became enemies with Animal Protection Officer Buck Diamond in the episode "Bootsville's Most Wanted". Gallery: Coop Burtonburger Trivia *Coop is one of the only, if not the only member of the Burtonberger family to not wear googles. *Coop and his hero Captain Blastroid have the same initials (C.B). *Coop is a talented magician. *Coop's full name is Cooper Davies Burtonburger. Rob said that Coop's first and middle name came from his favorite singers. *Coop has a crush on Fiona *Coop has three freckles on his toes. (Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2) *Coop is the favorite character of Rob Boutilier, the creator of Kid Vs Kat. *Despite the many hardships with Kat, he sometimes (rarely) cares for Kat, and would actually think Kat was a cute little kitty if he didn't know Kat was really an alien. (Fangs for the Memories). *He is scared of Phoebe. *Coop can use Kat's inventions very well. *Coop teamed up with Kat 8 times. *Coop has actually helped/saved Kat a total of 3 times. *Coop is wanted on '''Kat Nebula.' *Coop knows how to play on drums. (Flea Brains and Stall That Jazz) *Coop gets scratched some times when he fights kat, but the scratches heal much more fast then normal. Gallery-Coop-34 (267).png Kid Vs Kat 2-35-2 (60).png Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18911554-1366-982.jpg Coop-kid-vs-kat.png Kid-vs-Kat-kid-vs-kat-18910994-1366-938.jpg Coop Burtonburger.jpg coop and dennis.jpg|Coop and Dennis Coop and Fiona.jpg|Coop and Fiona Category:Characters Category:Coop Category:Burtonburgers Category:Kid vs kat Category:Nanoarchaeaceaes Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Dennis Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Characters in love Category:Male characters Category:Brethren Category:Starring Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Characters Sports Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Post Category:Kat Category:Hero of season 1 Category:Hero of season 2 Category:Heros Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main Page components